To Die Is An Awfully Big Adventure
by xoxoxtwilightxoxox
Summary: Bella was transfered to Forks, Washington to do her job. But what she didn't know is that the little town has more secrets than she thinks. What IS she? Is she harmfull, and how does Emmett know her? What's going on in Forks?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett's POV

As she stood on top of the tombstone, looking up at the full moon, barely holding onto her scythe, you could tell she was thinking deeply. I mean, you could just tell by the look in her eyes. I knew I had seen her before, because I remember that day exactly.

I took a step closer, and heard a light crunch. Her head spun around to where I was standing.

Crap.

Was the bush I was hiding in enough to conceal me? Of course it is, right? Im in the shadows of a tree anyways.

Her expression of curiosity quickly turned into an expression of tranquility and composure. She turned around, and went back to looking up at the dark fall night. Of course, why would she worry? Nothing could harm her. Not anything or anyone. The silence of the night was intterupted by a sudden beeping sound. It was her watch, and as she checked the time and turned off the alarm, she sighed. A split second later, she was gone, flying through the night with her dark black wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I hate transfers, I really do. But what can I do about it? Nothing, that's what. I don't make the rules, unfortunately...

I had to transfer to the little town of Forks. Forks, Washington. Where it's always sunny and it never rains.

Yea right. It's pretty much the total opposite. I've been down here for less than a day and I can already tell I'm going to hate this place. But, as the voices in my head(aka my boss) would say "Your not here to enjoy life, your here to work. Work, work, work!"

Those stupid little annoying sons of a bi-

"Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

Crap, what did i want? "Yea can I have a medium fries and a small diet coke, please?

As I waited for my food, I focused on my server's head as he walked around behind the counter. gathering food and handing it to other customers. I focused on the spot above his head and the blue numbers appeared.

.51.29.19

Years, months, days, hours, minutes, seconds, millisecond. That's what the numbers represented. That was the amount of time he had left until he died. He looked to be about 20. So, he was going to die around age 57? That's not that bad, I guess. I would have-

"Miss!"

"What?" I asked in confusion.

'Are you okay?" The server asked, waving a hand infront of my face.

"Yeah, sorry." I walked away with my food, but when I turned around, the blue numbers were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Bellas POV

I sat in my car as I read the newspaper. I need a place to stay if I'm going to be working here, but so far I didnt find anything in the area. It was the middle of june so thankfully it was too late to register for school at this point. Maybe in the fall. But back to the point, where am I suppose to live? Think Bella think. Surely there would be places for rent in Port Angeles, but im suppose to stay in Forks and it's about forty minutes to an hour drive depending on the traffic. Its too far. So what do I do? There aren't any apartment buildings and no rooms to spare, I already checked the paper. I guess I could drive around until I found a hotel.

I drove into the gas station to ask for any directions.

After filling up my car, I walked in and paid. While digging around for money, I asked the employee if there were any inns around.

"Well sure there are. A few here and there. Really it depends on how long your staying." He said with a toothy grin. He had to be in atleast his sixties, and had grey hair, thinning out in areas with thick glasses and a large round nose.

"Oh I'm not sure how long I'm staying, probably for a while."

"Oh well then sweetie it would be better for you to just rent a vacation house. I mean, staying in a motel could be a bit pricey."

"I read the paper, there were none available for rent."

"Oh well you probably weren't searching the right thing my dear. Forks doesn't get many visitors, there should be some available. You should go down and check yourself."

"Uhm, well, would you mind giving me the names and directions."

"Oh of course, of course. How dimwitted of me," he said laughing. "Now there's two vacation houses in Forks. There is the Kracher House, its a nice vacation house, suitable for about five people."

"Oh well it's just me."

"Really? Well I guess the other one is best for you. It's called the Brightwater Vacation house. It's pretty cheap for rent, and it's just right along the treaty line-"

"The treaty line?"

"Oh yea, the line between Forks and La Push, the reservation."

"Oh, is it far from here?"

"Oh no, about 7 miles east is all. And it's right by the beach, there's a pamphlet over there if you want one."

I walked over to a small shelf with different pamphlets. Some were for fishing companys, others for hotels, and even some for summer camps. I picked up the one for the Brightwater house. He was right, it wasn't that far from here.

I thanked the man and walked towards the door, but turned around.

"What's your name?"

"My name's Pete m'dear. What is yours?"

"Bella." I said as I stretched out my hand. We shook hands, he wished me a good stay and I left. As I sat in my car, I read the pamphlete. There wasn't much information really. I looked for a number to call and whipped my cellphone out.

After talking to the lady, Ms. Cleo was her name, I started driving to the house, following the directons on the pamphlet. Ms. Cleo said that no one had rented the house since last summer, and that I would be able to stay as long as I wanted. Rent was about $400 a month, pretty cheap, and from the pictures on the pamphlet, the house was nice, small, one floor, but nice. It looked, how do I say it? Homey.

When I arrived, it was about 2:00 pm. Really, it only took about ten minutes to drive here, and there was no traffic considering there was no rain. It was nice out, sunny. As I got out of the car, a tall, slender, tan women walked towards me. She was pretty.

"Hi, I'm Bella. the one who called? And your Ms. Cleo, correct?"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you Bella. And you can call me Anabelle. makes me sound much older than I am." And she was right, she was very younge looking, maybe mid twenties? We shook hands and walked inside. She showed me around and we talked about the rent.

"Now, we usually collect the rent at the end of the month, but I do prefer if you pay two-weeks ahead, and I will collect the other half at the end of the month. Is that okay with you?"

"Oh yea, sure. So thats 200 right?"

"Yes, then I will collect the other half at the end of the month, and then will just go back to monthly billing. Do you know how long your staying here?"

"Uhm, I really don't. I'm not sure. I'll probably try and find a permanent residence by the end of the summer."

"Oh honey, it's fine. No one really comes here often, if you want to stay at the end of the summer, you can." She said smiling.

Anabelle left and I started bringing my stuff in. I didn't have much really. Just two bags of clothes, a box of books, a box of shoes, the scythe, and my hedgehog stuff. Yea, I have a pet hedgehog. Well, two. Sonic and Shadow. They're the cutest couple ever. I love them to death. Sonic is the boy, and Shadow is the girl.

I set up their cage, gave them some food and water, and they were fine. After I was done getting settled in, it was about 5:30 pm. I walked outside and looked around. Anabelle was talking about the beach and she said it was just down the road, so I hopped into my car and started driving. The drive was only about 5 minutes.

The beach was really nice, it was a long, wide beach with cliffs on one side. Maybe I should go cliff diving one day. It's not like anything bad could happen to me anyways. It's not like I could die.

I looked around to see if anyone was nearby. No one. Deserted. Maybe because it was going to get dark in about an hour or people are eating dinner. I took one last look, I need to be careful.

Still no one.

I walked into the water, about knee high, good thing I wore shorts. I walked down the beach, enjoying the silence, took one last look around felt as my wings came out of the skin of my back. It felt weird when they came out, kind of like a ticklish weird. I felt them uncurl, and I stretched out. Man did it feel good. Eventually I did curl them up again so no one could see them, you have to be careful. But I kept walking. It was nice out. There was a breeze, and it blew through my shirt.

Damn I need a tan. Im so pale, and pasty. Oh jeez. Gosh, that breeze really does feel good. That's another thing I need to work on. How my tempurature changes so often. First im really hot, then really cold. Ugh. Shit. See? Now that I thought about it I'm getting cold.

*Snap*

I spun around. What was that? No ones there...

*Snap*

There again. Well whatever it is. "I can hold up my ground." I kept walking. Ignoring the occasional snap here and there. It could always just be an innocent little bunny.

As I walked, I watched as a little crab crawled out of the water a couple yards ahead, it dug around in the sand, and as I got closer-

Then I heard a loud, dense, roar and I spun around. A bear! A wolf! Something! It jumped ontop of me, trying to bite me, but I dodged it`s lunges. We rolled over and I was ontop of it. I grabbed its snout and held it closed, pulled my arm and was about to punch it when we rolled again and it was ontop of me.

What the hell is happenning!

It lifted its claw and was about to swipe when I grabbed its paw, then he quickly lifted his other paw and swiped. Right across my stomach were five huge gashes, and I screamed, then just lost it. I kicked that thing off me and it flew and crashed fifteen feet away. I stood up, my stomach was bleeding, my shirt had half of it ripped out and my bellybutton piercing was bleeding, but thankfully, not ripped out. But when I looked up, the wolf wasnt there. Instead, there stood a tall, buff, boy. Well, man, with his face showing complete shock. Werewolves? This town had werewolves? Seriously?

"YOU DID THIS! Yo, WHAT THE FUCK?"

He just stood there, shocked and confused.

"This is why I hate werewolves! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO MY SHIRT!"

"I...I...I thought..." He said softly.

"I...I...I...WHAT?" I said mocking him. I looked down as I saw the long gashes healed, and within seconds, it looked as if they had never been there.

His face turned to disgust and anger. His jaw became rigged and he clenched his fists.

"Who are you?" He asked in a stern voice. "Or better yet, _what_ are you?" He began walking towards me.

"What does it matter, what are you gonna do? HUH? Buy me a new shirt! _That's _what _your _gonna do!"

He ran towards me and jumped in the air, and when he landed, he was wolf again. He began running towards me. I flipped around, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him down, holding him on the ground.

"You better stop or I'll have your head. You have _NO _idea what I could do to you right now. I didn't come here to harm you, your pack, or your town. So stay out of it."

My phone in my back pocket vibrated. I pulled it out with my free hand and read the text.

_6:28 ,Sunco Gas Station, Pete Steifert_

I looked at the clock, 6:09.

"Shit."

Then, the wolf flipped around and broke my hold on him, stood up and snarled.

"Are you serious? Do you really want to go through this again? I have a job to do!" I spun around and started running back towards my car, but the wolf followed.

"I don't have time for this!" I stretched out my back, and thought of my wings coming out, and they did. I felt them morph out of my skin and uncurl and i flew up into the air. When I looked back at the wolf, he was confused for a second, but went back to chasing me. I flew around and eventually lost him. I guess I'll have to come back and get my car later. I walked into the house, and changed out of my bloody clothes. I put on a pair of tight black pants, and a red cropped corset. Then put on my light hooded camisole. Well, it was more like a thin black baggy tshirt with a hood that was cut down the middle...yea, sort of like that. I changed my belly button ring because the other one was dirty, put on a black choker, and a long dangly black cross. I changed the 3 rings I had on, because they were also bloody, and grabbed the tall wooden scythe. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and some dark red lipstick.

'Ouh, I look fierce." I laughed at myself and walked out the door. Let my wings uncurl and stood for a couple seconds. Thinking of myself as invisible, imagining that no one could see me. I turned around and didn't see my reflection in the window. Success. I flew up and rushed across town. When I got to the gas station, it was only 6:22, so I sat ontop of the roof and waited. Then, not too long after, I watched as Pete walked out of the gas station, telling too teenage boys not to loiter around and that it was getting late. Here's my cue. I flew down, and tapped him on the shoulder. But I knew he wouldnt be able to see me, or feel my tap. But my job was half done, and now I just had to wait...for _that._

The truck came flying around the corner and hit Pete straight on, sending him flying through the air and crashing into the outside wall of the gas station. His neck made a sick cracking sound and he laid there, lifeless, asthe boys paniced and the driver stumbled out of the truck, drunk.

I walked up to Pete's body and stared at it, bent down and pulled. There stood Pete, but he wasn't in his body. It was sort of like he was a ghost, all foggy and transparent. But he wasn't a ghost but a soul. He stood there staring down at his dead body.

"Those damn drunk drivers."

"Yea, I'm sorry about your death."

"Yea me too. Why now? I thought I had atleast another ten years. Im not that old you know."

I laughed. "Yea, well i'm not the person to ask. It was just your time."

"Yea, I guess your right. So did you find the Brightwater House okay? Was it available?"

"Yea, it was. Thanks for asking me out. But it's time to go."

"Go where?"

"I'm not sure. Wherever you were meant to go after you die."

We walked towards a shed behind the gas station.

"The shed? That's where I'm suppose to be going? Isn't there a heaven or something?"

I didn't answer. But instead, opened the shed door, and a light started to shine.

"Ouhh, pretty!" Said Pete.

"Bye Pete." I said laughing.

"So long!" He said cheerfully, waving as he walked into the shed. I closed the door behind him and started to walk away when I turned around and opened the shed door again. But inside, there was no light for me, but a simple shed, with a lawn mower, a shelf with gardening tools, a snow shovel, and a box of christmas lights.

I looked back at the station just as the cops started to arrive, and the ambulance lifted Pete's body onto a stretcher and covered it with a white cloth. I flew up and flew in the direction of the beach. I still needed to get my car. When I got there, there were three people leaning against my car. One of them being the one I fought earlier.

"Get off the car, it's new!" They didn't move. I stood infront of them.

"Okay, what do you want?"

The one from before spoke. "Who are you?"

"Bella. Bella Swan. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my car...?"

"No, I meant here? In La Push?" Said a different one.

"I live here. I moved here."

"_Why_ did you move here?"

"To do my job..."

"Okay, what are you?" Said the one I fought before.

"I'm a girl..."

"Listen! You better tell us what you are and what you want before we-"

"Before you what? Kill me? You couldn't if you tried. But seriously, I'm just here to do my job." I held out the scythe and waved it around. "Recognize it?"

"Wow, wait? So your a...a what? A grim reaper?"

"Sort of, yea."

"But, you have wings?"

"Yea, they came with the job."

"You said you weren't going to kill people." Said the one from before.

"Listen punk, I don't kill people. Whether I'm here or not, people will die. I just guide them to their heaven."

"Then why do you need that?" He pointed to the scythe.

"It's for those stubborn ones, who don't listen, you just threaten to hurt them with this thingy and then they listen to you. So what about you guys? Huh?"

"You don't need to be worried about us. We're just here to protect. The few from the tribe get the wolf gene passed down, and then the fever sets in, and we become what we are. We protect, not harm."

"Wait, when there's werewolves, that means there's-"

"Bloodsuckers? Yea. A whole family of them. They live in Forks, they can't pass the line or they break the treaty, and we kill them.

"Wait,how do they live here? I mean they need blood to survive..."

"Animal blood."

"Ha! That's smart, I should have thought of that."

They all got stiff. "What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, I don't eat humans. I don't do that anymore man. But when I'm hungry, I feed on either human food, or blood."

"What? Are you some sort of bloodsucker too?" Said the one from before?

"I was bitten by a demon before. If you get bitten from a demon and survive, you become one aswell...well, sort of like a half demon."

" We don't need any more bloodsuckers."

"Okay...what are your names?" They all hesitated, but the the one I fought before spoke up.

"Im Jacob, this is Sam, and that's Embry."

"Huh..well I have to go...so..." They all moved off my car. I got in and rolled down the window.

"We'll be watching." Said Sam.

"Yea like that's not creepy at all. By the way, thanks for ripping my favourite shirt Jacob. You owe me. Adios amigo's!" I said and drove off.

Well shit, I am tired.


End file.
